


The irony of Halloween costumes

by JediStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Chibis, Digital Art, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Other, greek god!Derek, ironic costumes, shot!scott, umm, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediStilinski/pseuds/JediStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital art || chibis ll Scott, Stiles, Derek.<br/>Might as well draw the rest later.<br/>You can give me ideas FIY. I don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The irony of Halloween costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on tumblr so i might as well post it here.  
> I changed my url!! It's haletrinity.tumbr.com now.

  

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 


End file.
